The Lake
by halfdemon-kasumi
Summary: A cool story about the lives of the Marauders and the trio


Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Serious Headache

It was just another typical week in the lives of James Potter and his friends, or so they thought. This week would indeed change their lives forever.

Marauders

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting under the humungous tree that happened to be right next to the lake that held the giant squid deep within its depths. However, as they sat there they had no idea that that lake would become so important to them in the years that followed. They also had no idea that their lives were about to get way more complicated than any of them had ever dreamed.

"James, what'd you get for number 25 on the History of Magic homework?" Sirius asked sounding frustrated and annoyed. "Err… I dunno Professor Binns went to sleep before teaching us that and I'm not wasting my valuable time looking it up," James stated while staring at a group of girls not too far away. "oh, you mean you don't want to give up watching Lily for the pursuit of knowledge." Remus said while jotting down notes about the notes he had already taken in class. (This happens to be why he did so well in school.) "I was not staring at her!" You weren't, really? It sure did look that way from where I'm sitting." Sirius remarked all to pleased with his friend's flushed face and stammering. "I telling you I was not staring!!" "Sure, whatever," Sirius said coolly. James looked ready to rip Sirius's vocal cords out, so Remus interjected saying, "How about we all just drop this and go back to studying." "Good idea Moony," James said while cooling down. "I just remembered something Moony, the full moon is in a couple of days." Peter said looking up at him. "Yeah you're right!" James said looking delighted at the thought. "Yeah, I guess I'd forgotten about that," he said, his voice getting weaker with every word. He needless to say found it very hard to think of his studies for the rest of the day.

Lily and her friends

"Did you see him? He's staring at me again!" Lily whined as she continued to work on her History of Magic homework. "Yeah, I saw him. It's a pity he won't just get lost; he knows you don't like him!" Lily's friend Emma Docket said in an annoyed tone.

"I know! He is a complete jerk and I feel extremely sorry for you Lils." Another friend of hers named Victoria Richardson sand. "Yeah, but at least the one staring at you isn't that freaky Pettigrew kid!" Analiese Doe exclaimed. "Yeah, I …I guess," Lily said still thoroughly annoyed with the fact that James Potter had the nerve to stare at her. "Oh well, back to homework." She sighed as the others 'followed suit'- a term which here means "continued the tedious task of HM homework."

Shyra and Snape

'I hate History of Magic Homework," Shyra thought. 'It's the worst ever!' "Hullo Shyra," a voice called from behind her. It made her jump. "Hello Severus, what do you want? I happen to be busy at the moment," Shyra said impatiently. "I only wanted to come by and say hello." Severus said in a tone lacking much confidence. "I see, so why are you not leaving?" She asked trying to find out what he really wanted. "Well…Err…the truth is…err…what I'm trying to say is, well…" "Well What!!!!!!!!!" Shyra shrieked her anger exploding, not paying any attention to all the staring people. "Well…" he started again, but she stomped out of the Library to seek an open area to do her homework in. 'I just wanted to be his friend and stay that way, but what happens? He falls in love with me!!!' She was furious, and didn't exactly know where her feet were taking her. All she knew was that she wanted to be far away from him. 'It's not like I haven't tried talking to him before, he just doesn't get it! I can't help I'm in love with someone else. Ah, and there he was the one person who made life worth living to me, Remus Lupin. Remus is an extremely intelligent, funny, nice, and polite boy. I also recently discovered that he is a werewolf, and I unlike most people think that is so cool.

I wish he would bite me, I adore werewolves and have wanted to get bitten since I was 4.' And as Shyra thought in the little enclosure of bushes she had found she also continued her homework.

So, how'd ya like it? Plz r&r and don't be to mean, this is my first fic. Ch 2 should be up soon


End file.
